zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Featured articles
Featured articles of Zeldapedia are articles that represent the best articles Zeldapedia has to offer. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view #...be factual and not incorporate theory presented as fact #...be properly sourced if controversial information is entered into it #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) #...follow the Manual of Style and the #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article #...not be the subject of any ongoing edit wars See here for a list of current featured articles on Zeldapedia. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:Wikipedia's treatise on featured articles. How to nominate an article #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. Also, add the nomination template to the top of the article you nominate. #Certain users may object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they must then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). If no reason is supplied, their vote will not be counted until they do this. #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. How to vote #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. Edit and fix these if you have time. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. (If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved.) #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Eventually, the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the main page as featured, marked with the template and removed from the list of nominations. Featured article nominations Fierce Deity's Mask Support # TheFates 10:23 29 April 2008 # emem123292 # It's as good as it'll ever be. I think it deserves the nod. --AuronKaizer 17:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) # If capture of the children was, then definitely this one. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 02:30, 13 June 2008 (UTC) # Toonlink # User:Mrzisawesome # User:Twilitlink # hey how couldnt you love him? Oni Dark Link # I agree that it deserves the chance--it's a cool article. Daydreamer3173 # I think that people need to know about this mask in order to solve the mystery of it. You have my vote. Agent Clyde # I agree with 3 and 4. --Jedimasterlink. # Well, since i just want a new featured article, and how I like Fierce Deity, I just decide it should get the chance--Shade Link (talk) 20:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) it should be chosen Objections # --Power courage wisdom and time 00:10, 17 April 2008 (UTC) # --Murchadah 21:07, 2 May 2008 (UTC) # --User:The King of the Loveless # --How about we wait until more information on this reclusive being comes out before we make it a featured article? Dialask77 00:57, 26 January 2009 (UTC) # --I agree with Dialask.--Gbadude3sd 20:32, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Comments This article is very uninformitive.--Power courage wisdom and time 00:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :I think that using this as a featured article could expand the article and make it as informative as it needs to be.--TheFates 1 0:24 29 April 2008 Imprisoning War Support # Hero of Time 87 19:08, 28 April 2008 (UTC) This is one of the most important wars in the series due to all the lasting implications it leaves in several of the games. This, combined with the fact that this war is a favorite of most Zelda fans could in my opinion merit featured status, as did Zant's Invasion of Hyrule. # Power courage wisdom and time 14:38, 30 April 2008 (UTC) What he said # Mr kmil 13:58, 3 May, 2008 "I concure." # Another great article. --AuronKaizer 21:04, 9 May 2008 (UTC) # TatlTael 18:00, 19 May 2008 (UTC) This is an awesome article that details this huge event is Zelda history with good precision from beginning to end. # Leo604 20:09, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Great write. # DarkBeastGanon 15:01, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Agreed. # ZeldaFanatic98 15:05, 3 February 2009 (UTC) it's a great informative read, so yeah. # Heroofhyrule 15:08, 3 February 2009 (UTC) why not. # Yes! Agent Clyde Objections Comments :I'm really surpised that this topic hasn't already been a featured article, considering its importance to Hyrule's history. Hero of Time 87 23:01, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :We don't source stuff here Sheik. It just creates an unwanted atmosphere if we can't edit stuff in without sources. We should shy away from pretty much everything Wikipedia does, as it has proven to be a magnanimous failure. --AuronKaizer 20:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) The Great Flood Is a very good representation for the war, what came before it, and what came after it. It also is a brief summary of the plot of the Wind Waker. TatlTael 20:37, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Support Objections # Not that it doesn't deserve to be a Featured Article, but this thing needs a MAJOR overhaul to make it even compare to the Zant's Invasion or Imprisoning War articles. This article is on the list to be revamped, but it doesn't have near enough content yet to merit it. I'd go with the Imprisoning War or one of the others over this one due to how scattered and how small this article is compared to the other major event articles. Hero of Time 87 00:47, 24 May 2008 (UTC) # Too short. I don't really see anything deserving of featured article here. --AuronKaizer 00:48, 24 May 2008 (UTC) # -- # It has unsolved discussio˜…TheNewSheik 22:11, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Comments # HMMMMMMM... Agahnim (A Link to the Past) An easy-to-read, complete character biography, with illustrations and a battle strategy section. I think should get the nod BY FAR, considering some of your past choices. --AuronKaizer 17:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Support # Considering how much work AK has put into this and how good it looks, I definitely support making this a featured article. LadyNorbert 18:33, 3 June 2008 (UTC) # I definitely support the work that was put into this page to be featured. XXXXX' Talk to me OR ELSE! 18:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC) # Sure.--Murch (dah dah dah daaaaah!) 19:24, 5 June 2008 (UTC) # Definitely a very major component character in ALttP; definitely worth being featured.Aeronflux # Is a good and complete article--TheNewSheik 19:01, 10 August 2008 (UTC) # I like it. NintendoGamer1124 # I think that Auron has done a great job not only on this but many other things to Peakprovince # Gotta respect the uber evil wizard... Dialask77 20:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Objections # It's to short-- Comments "To short"? What the hell does that even mean? Every bit of notable information about the character ever is in it, logic doesn't allow one to add information that does not exist to an article. Seriously, you want me to invent something fictional about him to expand the article then? --Auron'Kaizer( ) 10:40, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Bomber's Notebook Tasks I worked hard to flesh it out from almost nothing, so I thought, what the heck. LadyNorbert 19:49, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Support # Sure. Can't think of much to say, so.... yea! --[[User:Murchadah|'''Murch]](dah dah dah 22:25, 11 June 2008 (UTC) # Cute little Midgets are the coolest! They'd be hailed as a featured article! [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 02:28, 13 June 2008 (UTC) # This is a real "rags to riches" story, at least, err, article-wise. Do it. --AuronKaizer 15:19, 19 June 2008 (UTC) # Very good article --Power courage wisdom and time # Is supporting. # I definately vote to feature this article! Agent Clyde Objections Comments There are no photos, add them and it will have the fith vote--TheNewSheik 19:03, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Zant Support # Its a pretty good article, I like it myself. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 19:02, 26 June 2008 (UTC) # Very good, clean article. Of course, I cleaned it up some, but the source material which I kept is still good and informative. --AuronKaizer 23:25, 6 October 2008 (UTC) # I like this article. Its nice. Thats probable because i like zant. # This article should get featured status. Zant is one of the most awesom characters on TP! Zeldamaniac95 # I think it deserves the title. it seems well put together and has alot of info User:Twilitlink # This is very well written and easily holds my attention. Gbadude3 # An excellent article for an excellent character. User:Awesomeguy # A good page about an interesting character. Hevehoc 10:01 5 April (CET) # I believe that Zant deserves some recognition since he is a very unique character and has a very interesting backstory User:991807 # Sounds good to meDarkest-Link123 13:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) #Looks good to LoafUser:LoafDaConvict Objections # -- # This one gets a definite no from me. --- The King of the Loveless # I can't stand Zant. No. Comments Would you type in why you are opposing this, please? Solar flute 23:48, 9 September 2008 (UTC) All the opposition is invalid, 2 didnt give reasons and I think you are supposed to sign it. Princess Zelda Support # I really like Zelda, she is the person the games are titled after right?Zeldamaniac95 # I have to support this one.User:Dragonmaster kayla # Guess it can be brought back to FA status. --AuronKaizer 11:23, 27 November 2008 (UTC) # As Zeldamaniac95 pointed out she is the tilte character Twilitlink 04:45, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Objections Comments I worked on this article a bit. I put in Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass and how she is Tetra. User:Dragonmaster kayla Death Mountain A detailed article on a recurring location in the Zelda series. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] Support # Needs some work, but it's pretty good right now. --AuronKaizer 11:23, 27 November 2008 (UTC) # Not the best, but with enough work, it could get much more support. user:dragonmaster kayla Objection Comments Hyrule I perfected it--Power courage wisdom and time 01:18, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Support Objection # If that's perfect, then I'd like to see the bad version of the page. Seriously, too many flaws to list. This one gets a definite no from me, as it breaks many markup rules and more. --AuronKaizer( ) 02:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) # See my comment on Hyrules talk page to see why I am not voting for it.--ShutUpNavi 17:04, 3 February 2009 (UTC) # Heh... you call that perfected? I don't call a rambling 15mb page perfected. No way until we seriously re-vamp this — Triforce 14( ) 21:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Comments Rise of the Hero of Winds Support Objection # It just doesn't do a lot as of right now. Needs some expansion and cleanup. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:30, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Comments Spiritual Stones Good rich article on three historic artifacts in The Legend of Zelda mythos, with background and aftermath information. Richly illustrated. What more could one want? --AuronKaizer( ) 21:30, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Support # Quite the "eye candy" so to speak. — Triforce 14( ) 21:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) # It's goodCOKEMAN11 00:26, 4 April 2009 (UTC) # I like how it's broken down into so many parts.--Gbadude3sd 20:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) # Sure! #Exellent! I loved how it was arranged similar to some of the history sections. -Midnatheprincess98 Objection Comments *